Kuwabara's Challenge
by Katzztar
Summary: rated for language,these boys do cuss. Kuwabara recieves a visitor that issues a challenge to all fans of Kuwabara. Not a bash-fic


Kuwabara's Challenge  
  
Far above the city flew a type of creature that should not be there. She knew for certain that Koenma-sama would send his pet team to 'fetch' her and tell her she has to leave Ningenkai...pronto. But she was a stubborn demoness and was not going until she has a chance to issue her challenge.  
  
"Aha, there they are! How nice, the boys are actually waiting for me atop of a building. Good because I hate landing at the base of those silly skyscrapers. They get some odd wind currents going between the buildings and it's hell to navigate."  
  
"Hey you feather-brain, get the hell down here!" Yusuke, impolite as ever, was tired of waiting for the winged youkai to land. Now he was threatening to shoot his rei-gun but was stopped by Kurama who reminded him that Koenma said that this youkai was reasonable.... most of the time.  
  
The four spirit detectives watched as the winged demoness swooped down, stopping above their heads, they saw that the demoness was...  
  
"What the hell! Get off!" Yusuke cried out as he felt her land on his head. Using his Jagan eye, Hiei saw the true nature of the creature. Kurama smirked at the antics as Yusuke waved his arms attempting to stop her from ruffling up his gelled hair.  
  
All through this, Kuwabara stood in a state of complete fascination. "Wow! It's a winged cat! A winged cat with silvery blue fur...and feathers. She's soo cute!..huh... wait, I know her! " He wasted no in stepping in and getting the cat demon away from Yusuke. "Hey, Urameshi leave her alone!"  
  
Urameshi Yusuke became angry once again, but then is there any time he not agitated? "Hey, idiot just why are you protecting the enemy?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes, only to receive an elbow being forcefully brought down on his head.  
  
As Yusuke rubbed his sore head, Kuwabara still standing in the position of the 'elbow-drop' with the small cat in his other hand. "Yusuke, you idiot! Koenma didn't say she was a real threat, there's no need to be mean to her. Well, unless you get her angry, then you'll be sorry."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Yusuke went on to ask "How do you know that?" He did not believe that Kuwabara knew what he was saying. However, it seemed as if Kuwabara did indeed know the strange visitor.  
  
Placing the winged cat on his shoulders, Kuwabara stood with one arm poised on his hip while the other pointed at Yusuke's chest. "Simple, I know her." He stated as he jerked a thumb to point at the cat that is now giving a Cheshire grin. "Allow me to introduce Katzztar. She's part bird demon, part cat demon... her mother refused to eat the father, marring him instead. The mixed heritage gives her a wicked sense of humor."  
  
That did not clarify things for Yusuke, though. "So? That doesn't tell me why should I be afraid."  
  
A small chuckle came from the cat. "Hehe that's simple , even a moron can understand. I know four word that make the bravest of heroes and the dirtiest of villains shake in their boots."  
  
"IEE! It talks!" Yusuke jumped back, falling flat on his rump. He did not expect the cat to the one to answer. Standing up, he tried to act as if the embarassing scene didn't happen. "And what four words can do that?"  
  
What ever he expected, it did not prepare him for what she said. "I write fan fiction"  
  
Hiei and Kurama both took a step back, feeling the need to run for their lives. To Yusuke the world went dark as the words rang in his ears. 'I write fan fiction', there is no other sentence that bring terror into someone's heart. The dread of being written in some bad parody of the reality they live in. The fear of being written completely out of character...No demon is instills fear as much as the dreaded Fanfiction writers, who are also called fanficcers.  
  
No one is safe from the fanficcers, even when they love a character. Gods, sometimes it's worse to be a favored to a fanficcers. For they may write their favorite hero or villain even, completely out of character, having the said character act cruelly to his best friends or in the case of a villain, lovey-dovey to an enemy. On the other hand, if the writer really hates a character, they will write a fic about the hated one, having them act completely out of character, and acting incredibly stupid. It's every character's worst nightmare, a bash-fic; often the worst part of the story is that it's not even a story but a badly written script!  
  
There is cause to worry even when the writer keeps them in character, for often such stories are truly angst-ridden. However, sometimes, just maybe the writer will write something nice and fluffy. However, usually the chances of that is 1 out of 10, so everyone is afraid of fanficcers.  
  
Kuwabara ignored the others as he turned to look at Katzztar. "Hey, I just remembered something. You usually hate self-insertion stories...so why are you here?"  
  
"Hehe I'm glad we can now get down to business Kazuma-kun. As you know, FanFiction.Net does not allow author notes and the like to be posted. It has to be an actual story that is posted. Now mind you, I completely agree with that rule." The cat purred as she jumped to sit the ledge.  
  
Hiei spoke up for the first time since the crossbred demoness arrived. "Hn, it is a waste all that space. I find it annoying to go to a story that has five chapters and find that three of those chapters are nothing but foolish pleas for people to vote or to send in characters. It makes those authors look like fools with no imagination. You should ask only once."  
  
"Is that what you do on my computer while I'm at school?" Kurama had a giant sweat drop, who would have guessed that the fire demon liked to read fan fiction. On second thought, Hiei is most likely one of the harshest critics that visit the sites. After all, he always likes to send flames at people.  
  
"Well said Hiei. Since I cannot simply state a challenge since it would fall under being an author's note; I decided to write this ficlet. Sadly, it requires me to appear within the story. Yes Kazu, I really do ha.. let me say it nicely, I do not like self- sertions most of the time. They often are Mary-Sues, many but thankfully not all. There are some pretty humorous fics that are self- insertion fic; they usually are funny at the author's expense." Giving a flutter of the wings, Katzztar shuddered at some bad memories. A steady tap-tap-tap caught her attention.  
  
Kazuma stood there, unimpressed with her little speech, after all he's heard it a dozen times before. "So here you are inside a self- insertion story..." He paused looking at the small feline authoress with his eyes narrowed. "Will you get to the point already!" He screamed as he waved his arms in the air, causing Katzztar to flap her wings or risk falling off the precarious ledge. "Just tell everyone why you are wasting their time with your ramblings?"  
  
"Don't you scream at me!" Before everyone realized it, Katzztar's form blurred, transforming into a short woman with fur all over.  
  
"Hn, she looks like Tigra from that western cartoon show, what is it called?" Once again, Hiei shocked his teammates. "What, I have to find something to do while you fools waste your time at school. Do you really think I sit in a tree all the time?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, we...mmmphhh!" Yusuke's remark was lost as Kurama's hand silenced him.  
  
"The cartoon is called the Avengers." Taking another look at their odd visitor, Kurama nodded his head. "Yes, she does remind one of Tigra, except that Katzztar's fur is a silvery blue instead of tiger stripes and don't forget about the wings. And her stature, Tigra is taller. "  
  
Snickering, Yusuke looked from Katzztar to Hiei and back to Katzztar. "Actually, even Hiei is taller than her!" any reply to that got off as they heard Kuwabara's bellowing.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" They turned their attention back to hear what Katzztar was telling Kuwabara.  
  
"This is the last time I'm say this Kazuma! I am issuing a challenge to all the Kuwabara fans. There are not enough stories that star you, while there are too many bash fics. And I want to help change that. So here is my challenge=I, Katzztar, do challenge any and all fans of Kuwabara to write a story following this basic plot:  
  
"After the first round of the Dark Tournament, Kuwabara met Koenma in the flesh for the first time. Koenma thanked Kuwabara for assisting Yusuke all this time. Koenma went on to say that he owed Kuwabara a favor for that. Kuwabara never has called in that favor."  
  
"The story must meet the following criteria: It is about Kuwabara collecting that favor. It has Kazuma Kuwabara as the main character. It can be serious, dark, angst or funny, but it cannot be a bash-fic. I will be posting this challenge at several sites and the stories will have to meet the criteria of the sites= Fanfiction.net does not allow anything rated NC-17 while adultfanfiction.net is a site for NC-17 and dark fics.  
  
There are several ways for this to be approached. Kuwabara could ask for many different things. A-Training, so he would no longer be the only one not to have official training. B- We know nothing about his childhood. Are his parents alive or dead? If they are dead, Kuwabara could ask for retribution, to avenge his parents or even ask for the training to avenge them.  
  
There are soo many different things you write about. I hope to see some fics soon on what Kuwabara would ask for!"  
  
The guys stare as she transforms back into the form of a housecat with wings. Something dawns on Yusuke as she flies away. "Hey, if the story is Kuwabara-centered, why the hell did we have to be here?"  
  
"That's simple you dumbass, you are what's called a plot devise. This little ficlet is easier to pull off when the entire team is here since the show is about all four of us." Kuwabara walked off, leaving his stunned friend behind.  
  
"After everything I've done...all I am is a plot devise?" 


End file.
